A Chance Encounter
by OhYeahTahorra
Summary: Korra was sick of being on Air Temple Island, not only that, she dreamed of seeing a real Pro-bending match. She decides that the only way she is going to make her dream a reality is to sneak out. She does this and all goes well until she gets caught by security. However, when she looses hope a man comes to her rescue that night. Wolfbat!Korra AU with eventual Tahorra
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Chance Encounter_  
_

**Rating: **T for swearing. Could go to M later for violence.

**Pairing:** Eventual TahnoxKorra (Tahorra)

**AN:** Going to cross post this on tumblr. Inspired by a lack of AU fan fictions where Korra meets Tahno and the Wolfbat's first instead of the Fire Ferrets. Be warned I am a slow person when it comes to updating...

* * *

_Life is like a coin. You can spend it any way you wish, but you only spend it once_

**~Lillian Dickson**

* * *

Being on Air Temple Island was no different than being back at the South Pole in the training facility where she had been kept after the White Lotus discovered that she was the Avatar. She was being confined just like she had been before except there were no walls this time. This time it was just Tenzin and his rules that were repressing her freedom while the White Lotus guards kept their eyes on her every move. They were keeping her caged up, like a poor little fragile turtleduck that had lost its mother. She wasn't fragile and she wasn't something that needed to be guarded, she was the Avatar and if she wanted to go out and see Republic City then she would find a way.

She had watched the guards patrol outside her dormitory for the past few hours. It was funny how the air nomads had lived, with men and women separated and that Avatar Aang decided to continue that tradition. In any case she noticed that every few hours the guards would have a shift change and her room was unguarded for a brief moment. That would be all she would need to sneak out and get away from this new prison. She had turned the light off in her room hours ago and Naga, her faithful companion, was sound asleep on the floor of her room. Now, she was just waiting for the current guard, she wanted to say his name was Yakul or something like that, to leave. She watched him patrol from a small crack in her window.

It was only a few minutes later that he eventually left and that was all she needed. In a few seconds she had jumped and maneuvered like an acrobat to the courtyard in front of the building. From there is was a quick run to the edge of the island. She leapt off the cliff and quickly bended the water below to catch her. Her plan was going perfectly and it wasn't long before she came up to the reason she had escaped.

The Pro-bending arena.

With a quick twist of her arms she created a vortex that carried her up to the upper level of the arena. She didn't have any money and she was sure that just because she was the Avatar they wouldn't let her in for free. Money was something she had never grown up with. Things had just been provided for her. It might be a good idea to speak with Tenzin about potentially getting an allowance or some money that she could use.

'Its just a one time thing,' Korra told herself, 'I won't be making a habit of this.'

She spun the remaining water from her clothes and then wiped the excess water from her hair and set off down the dark hallways of the arena. However as she was searching for the entrance to the actual stadium portion her luck ran out. She rounded a corner and ran right into a tall, muscular, and beefy man. She noticed the words imprinted in his uniform, security. She felt her heart drop in her stomach like a dead weight.

'Oh, spirits!' she cursed to herself, 'Why now? I was so close.' The security guard looked down at her with narrowed eyes and grabbed her arm. Korra stopped herself from attacking the guard, as that would have and should have been her first reaction.

"What are you doing back here?" he commanded. If his looks were intimidating then his voice added to that factor. Korra felt her face flush and she quickly tried to think of a good excuse.

"I was looking for the bathroom," that was the first thing that slipped from her mouth and it was stupid at that. The guard raised an eyebrow at her and his face changed from annoyed to infuriated.

"I'm going to have to ask that you show me your ticket, ma'am," he wasn't asking for it he was demanding and then added, "I would hate to have to remove you from the premises, permanently, for sneaking into the arena. I hope you understand." Korra was frozen to the spot. Her heart pounded in her chest and she was certain the guard could feel it from the tight grasp he had on her arm. She was in deep trouble this time. They would really kick her out forever if she couldn't pull a ticket out of thin air?

She briefly thought about running from the guard and returning to the island but then she remembered he had grabbed her arm. She could fight her way out, but that would be a really bad idea. The avatar fighting an innocent worker because she had snuck into the Pro-bending arena, that would be all over the newspaper.

"Um, well you see there is a slight problem," she started to say. That was until she felt an arm snake around her waist and a body press up against her back. She immediately tensed and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"There you are my little turtleduck," the man sang in a drawled tone and she could feel his breath against her neck, "you should know better than to wonder off." She had yet to see the man that was touching her but she was grateful that he was coming to her rescue. However, she wanted to punch his face in for touching her in that manner. Who the hell did he thing he was?

"Tahno," the security guard had a razor sharp voice this time, "I hope this isn't another woman you have brought to the arena? Did you even get clearance from the manager?" he asked as he slowly let go of Korra's arm. The man, Tahno, pulled her closer to him and farther away from the guard.

"It must have slipped my mind, but you could see why?" he then touched her shoulder and ran a slender finger down her arm, "She does have a way of making anyone forget their, priorities."

The guard's face at the moment was priceless. He turned sharply and left the two of them alone. Korra didn't waste anytime removing herself from Tahno's grasp. Which he didn't resist to at all.

"Now look here!" she shouted and pointed a finger at his face. She stopped for a split second to look at him. He was a pale and lanky man, with cold eyes, a sharp face, and hair that would make any girl jealous. "You had no right to touch," she was cut off however as he again invaded her personal space and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Now is that any way to thank your savior," he whispered, "I thought you would be more appreciative of what I did for you. I could have just watched as someone as beautiful as you was kicked out." Tahno released her and she quickly moved away from him again. She sighed.

'I have to agree with him,' she thought, 'He did save me from that whole mess. Wait, did he just call me beautiful?' She looked up at him and he seemed to be waiting for her answer.

"Fine, pretty boy," she said in annoyance, "But lets just get this straight. You will not touch me like that ever again!" Tahno's face had the hungriest looking smirk on it as he held up his hands.

"I will try to be civil," he drawled, "but could I at least know the name of the maiden I have saved?" This guy was quickly making her regret that she had snuck out. It might have been better if security had kicked her out.

"Korra," she answered sharply and crossed her arms.

"Well, Korra," he emphasized her name, "will you allow me to escort you to your seat?"

"Fine" she answered. Tahno again invaded her personal space and placed his hand in the small of her back. She quickly glared at him but this didn't seem to faze him at all.

"Right this way," he said. Tahno then lead her out of the hallways, keeping his hands on her but in less flustering places. She was on edge the entire time. They walked in silence and Korra thought for a second Tahno had played her. That he was just leading her to someplace other than the arena.

Then she heard Tahno chuckle slightly next to her and ask her, "You must be new around here or are you just playing the role of a naïve lost girl?"

She should have taken it as an insult but she didn't, "Um, I sort of just moved to Republic City. Why does that matter?" she asked him.

"You really have no idea who I am do you?" he stopped.

She groaned, "Why does that matter?" she snapped at him for not answering her question. He continued to lead her on until he stopped in front of a door.

"Trust me my little turtleduck, it does matter," he then opened the door and lead her in. "Here are our seats, the best seats in the house. Front row to watch the best pro-bending team to ever play in Republic City: The White Falls Wolfbats."

Korra rushed forward, her eyes wide with excitement as she took in the sight before her. She hardly noticed that she had walked into the railing until she looked down. She jumped but continued to survey the area: the stadium, the locker room, everything.

"Whoa," she gasped. Tahno had slid next to her, leaning on the railing, arms crossed, with that hungry smirk again.

"I take it you are enjoying the sights," he asked. She failed to get the hidden message in his voice.

"Its amazing!" then it hit her, "Wait, you're Tahno of the White Falls Wolfbats? The three-time champions?"

"Glad to see that you aren't a complete naïve little turtleduck," he said with a little lackluster in his voice.

"Tahno," another voice called. She had failed to realize that there might have been others in the room. "If you haven't noticed we have a problem," Korra could catch the hint in the man's voice. She was a distraction and she wasn't wanted there. Tahno looked around the room and his eyes widened and the cocky expression washed off his face immediatly.

"Where is Shaozu?" he said with a little fear.

"I haven't seen him in days," the other man replied, "He could have gotten fed up with your attitude at the last practice."

"Shit! We don't have time to wait for that emotional Firebender to show up when he feels like it," Tahno snapped.

"Maybe if you had been here earlier, instead of finding your newest floozy fan, we could have found him or a replacement," the man retorted. He called her a prostitute? Did he think that Tahno and her were going? Was he blaming him for messing up their team?

"Have the refs warned us yet?" Tahno asked and the man nodded, "How much time?" his voice was desperate.

"They should be coming any second to disqualify us," those words cut into Tahno like a waterwhip. Then without thinking Korra piped up.

"I could help," she said in a quiet tone. The two turned and looked at her like she had grown another head. Tahno gave her a look of doubt.

"Sorry sweetie, but we don't need a Waterbender. We are down a Firebender. So unless you can magically find one soon we are out," he brushed her off.

"I'm actually a Firebender," she declared. The room was so silent you could have heard a cave hopper breath. The two men looked at her and quickly pulled her over to the lockers and pulled off her non-essential clothes and shoved the pro-bending uniform on her. She was pushed onto the platform that took them to the center of the ring. Before she could step off Tahno grabbed her elbow and whispered into her ear.

"Listen, don't you dare do anything out there that could draw attention to you. Just sit back and Ming and I will finish this match. Got it?" it was like one second Tahno was flirting with her and the next he was telling her what to do.

"You got it, captain," she grumbled. He couldn't have been a little nicer about it. It's not like she was going to cost them the match. She pushed her helmet on, got into a fighting stance, and waited for the ref to start the match.


	2. Chapter 2

_There is a fine line between confidence and cocky. Confidence can bring you many things, but cockiness can make you lose many things._

**~Unknown**

* * *

The roaring of the crowd was deafening. The beating of her heart in her chest wasn't helping either. She was sure that it was going to beat out of her chest. She could feel herself shaking from the adrenaline that was racing though her veins. Her breaths were rigid, sharp, and uneven. An overwhelming wave of excitement, pleasure, and joy washed over her. Korra had never felt this way about bending, let along fighting before. In fact she had never felt more alive. It was intoxicating and exciting. She had been immersed in bending her entire life but she had never felt anything like this before. It was a whole new style and she was hooked.

In front of her Tahno, her conceited savior less than an hour ago, was basking in the roar of the crowd that surrounded them. The entire stadium was vivid. The other team was far from the minds of the people in the crowd. She could see from where she was that they were being carried away by the medical staff on stretchers. Ming, the calmer of the two Wolfbats she had met, was right next to Tahno appealing to the cries of the crowd. Even after several minutes the crowd was still cheering but it seemed that Ming and Tahno had enough as they turned their attention away from them. Korra was waiting on the platform to return to the locker room.

Ming walked right past her, no eye contact or signs he even acknowledge that she had been standing a few feet from him. No signs that he even wanted to be around her. But Tahno, he was a different story. As soon as he turned away from his adoring fans his attention was back on her. He locked eyes with her and sauntered over to her side, quickly placed an arm around her and led her a short distance away from the arena. The platform beneath them jerked to life and quickly carried the three of them back over the water to the locker room. However, to Korra it felt as though the machine was taking its sweet time, or the universe was against her.

'Doesn't he know the entire stadium is watching him,' she was feeling incredibly unsure of what she should do. She fought that urge deep down to move away from him and put him in his place. Upon returning to the locker room Tahno let go of her and for a second she almost missed his touch. He removed his headgear and as is he had done it a thousand times before, he flipped his hair back and ran his hand though it and that cocky and hungry look returned to his face.

Then he turned his attention back to her, "Here sweetie," he spoke in a low and drawn out tone, "let me get that for you." He reached for her face and she closed her eyes, expecting him to do something else, but she reopened them when she heard a click and felt her hair fall free. In his hand he held her headgear and he had that look of, 'I know what you were just thinking little girl'.

'That bastard!' Korra felt the adrenaline drain from her and that wonderful feeling she had before was replaced with something that she wasn't used too. The new feeling burrowed into her gut and for the first time she was thankful for her darker skin as she was sure if she had been as pale as the infuriating man in front of her, she would be bright red.

She had enough, "I don't need your help to get all this off!" she yelled at him and violently jerked away from him. Earlier, before she had come to their rescue by revealing she was a Firebender, Tahno had been acting this way towards her before. Flirting with her but she had given him too many chances. Tahno didn't seem too fazed by her outburst but held up his hands defensively.

"I'm just trying to be a helpful," he calmly replied shrugging his shoulders and then added slyly, "The gear can be a little tricky to get off. I can show you a faster way to get out of those." Korra narrowed her eyes and glared at him. She then crossed her arms under her bust.

"It's not the first time I have worn gear like this," she shot back arrogantly and ripped her gloves off, "I think I can manage, pretty boy." Tahno leaned back and coked an eyebrow at her.

"Is that so," he sang out sarcastically. It sounded like he had wanted to say more to her. Tahno then, as if on purpose, removed his own gear quickly and fluidly. She watched as he removed his gear effortlessly and in under a minute. She then looked down at her own gear and mentally cursed. She hadn't been watching when Tahno and Ming had pushed and shoved her gear onto her. She had no idea where the ties for the padding was, let alone how to remove the undershirt and pants. She started to fumble with the gear pulling at the knots holding her armguards to her. She looked up to see Tahno watching her. Both of them had already finished.

Ming looked back at her and then turned his attention back to Tahno, "I'll go reserve our table," he said flatly and added, "I have a feeling you two will be a while." He started walking away.

Tahno didn't look at him but called back, "Be sure to pick up Sia and Jin please. They should already be there." Ming only grunted in response and left the room.

"Reserve tables?" Korra thought she had asked that mentally as she was still messing with her gear, "What are those for?"

"It's a tradition," Tahno replied, "besides I must insist to take you out to dinner. You did save us tonight."

"What if I refuse?" she shot back. She was getting pissed at her gear and her anger rolled over into her anger at Tahno.

"No one ever refuses an offer from Tahno," he was sitting, leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed over his chest, one leg resting on the knee of his other, with his usual smirk. "Besides I am your team captain," he added after a moment, "You are a Wolfbat now and will do exactly as I say."

'Like fuck I will,' she just glared and continued messing with her gear. She had made no headway with her gear. She turned away from him and gave it once last try before she realized that she had only made it worse. She let out an angry growl, slumped her shoulders, and then followed all of that with a defeated sigh.

"Tahno, I" she said in a quiet voice, "I need your help." The room was silent. She couldn't hear that Tahno had moved. Hadn't he heard her?

"Tahno, get me out of this gear!" she yelled at him and turned towards where she had seen him last. He was inches from her and she nearly jumped out of her skin. 'Spirits! What is his problem!' she thought.

He grabbed her arm lightly and leaned forward, "Moving a little fast aren't we," he sang into her ear, "but, I thought you would never ask, Korra." Tahno saying her name made her shiver and not in a good way. She wasn't born yesterday. Tahno had gone from flirting with her to seducing her. What had she done in a past life to deserve this? She had already asked for his help, but if he did anything funny he wouldn't be able to smile at anyone for weeks.

"Sit," he ordered her while lightly pushing her towards the bench. He kneeled down in front of her. He started with the shin and knee guards first. She could feel his fingers glide over the fabric of her clothes. He was taking his sweet time removing the guards before he working his way up to the guards on her thighs. If his fingers slip at all she would roast his hair off. However, his hands never slipped but they did slowly traveled to her hips once her guards were off. He hooked his fingers on the hem of the uniform pants, but then he stopped.

He pulled away and leaned back, "You can take them off," a small part of her the one from earlier had wanted him to remove them for her. Spirits, these stupid girly emotions where messing with her head. Most of her, the side of her she was used to, was thankful that he hadn't. He was already confusing the hell out of her. She removed them quickly and looked back up at him.

He softly grabbed her arm, "Don't worry," he purred at her, "I promised I would be, civil." He said the last word slowly. His fingers danced up and down her arms and shoulders. Removing the guards as he went. His hands moved lower and lower then they reached her waist and then he pushed her body up against his.

Out of shock and just a reaction she wrapped her arms around him and her head was so close to his chest that she could hear his hart beating. Oh, forget this, he did this on purpose. She was shocked and she didn't move. His hands traced up her back and then she heard a soft click and the chest guard slacked against her.

Then her brain decided to work again. She pushed him against him to get away from him but he didn't budge. He chuckled softly and lifted the guard over her head. Once it was off her hair fell on her face, more than normal.

"That's it!" she yelled and then launched a punch for his jaw. He wouldn't be smiling after this. Like the water he bent he moved just as fluidly out of the way of her punch.

"Such a Firebender," he teased her, "so emotional."

"You did that on purpose," she shot back. She ripped the top of her uniform off and threw it on the locker room floor.

"I might have taken certain, liberties," he said slowly, "but you asked for my help girly." Yeah, he took more than a few liberties. She was done with this night; she should have stayed over at Air Temple Island. She turned away from Tahno and moved for the door.

"I'm leaving!" she shouted. She pulled on the handle of the door it opened and then shut immediately. She looked up to see Tahno's hand on the door.

"No, sweetie, you are not," Tahno said to her.

"You can't keep me here!" she could feel fire licking at her fingers. He heard him laugh slightly. She stopped and looked up at him. "What?" she asked.

"Are all of you Firebender's this emotionally unstable?" he asked and then she heard him sigh, "Look, don't leave like this. Just calm down, come to dinner with the team, and we can talk later." This was a change. She looked up at him. He looked different now more sincere perhaps? She looked away and huffed.

"I should really just reject and leave,' she thought, 'Besides, Tenzin is probably looking for me by now.' She looked back up at Tahno.

"Fine," she huffed out. She had already snuck out she might as well live a little.

* * *

The restaurant they were going to didn't seem to fit the arrogant and pompous personality Tahno and she assumed Ming had. From what she could see they were not in a wealthy portion of the city, in fact it seemed middle to lower class. After accepting Tahno's request for dinner the two had been silent. Korra hadn't made a noise when Tahno lead her though the streets of the city; arm around her shoulder, leading her. Then they stopped in front of a small place and a smell filled her nostrils that she thought she would never have found in Republic City. She looked up at the sign, Narook's Seaweed Noodlery.

"After you," he motioned for her to enter first. She entered the Noodlery. She felt like she was at home with all the traditional Water Tribe decorations. Animal skins blanketed portions of the wall and then she saw a polar-bear-dog pelt and almost cringed. She looked away from that portion of the Noodlery. This place was alive and fun. At the back of the restaurant she spotted Ming along with two women, who she assumed were Sia and Jin, and another man.

"Tahno," a woman's voice sang out. She had darker skin a little lighter than Korra's. She was dressed in deep reds with golden accents, the latest in Fire Nation style. She had beautiful golden eyes, not to mention long flowing hair. Unlike Korra she was petite,small, and graceful. Then Korra remembered. Her hair felt like it had fallen farther than normal and she touched where her bands should have been. They were gone.

"Now play nice, Sia and Jin are nice girls," Tahno whispered behind her, "They are our biggest fans and now they are your's too. Don't mess up." He then walked in front of her and over to the woman.

"Jin, you look lovely tonight," he took her hand and kissed the back of it then turned towards Korra, "I would like you to meet Korra, she is our new Firebender." The woman's eyes looked her up and down as if they were judging if she was even worthy of looking at.

"Hello Korra, its nice to meet you," she bowed to her, "Let me introduce you to Sia," Jin lead her away from Tahno and towards the other woman at the table. This girl was the opposite of Jin, with her short and precise hair cut, neutral colored clothes that were not as regal as Jin's, but she was still slender and feminine.

"Sia," the pale woman turned to Jin and Korra, "This is Korra. She was the Firebender in tonight's match." Sia didn't seem to judge Korra as quickly as Jin had. She stood up and took Korra's hand.

"Please sit with us," Korra could tell she was excited by the way she pulled her into the booth seats, "Jin and I were just talking about you, well not exactly you but, we were wondering who the new Wolfbat was," Sia sighed, "The commentator said you were a girl but he didn't mention how pretty you are."

'I think you need to get your eyes checked if you think I am pretty,' Korra thought to herself. Sia seemed like a very excited fan while Jin seemed cold and detached from it all.

Jin let out an amused huff, "You should see the Rabaroo's out of their uniforms. No man would want to go near them with a ten foot pole if you know what I mean," she added. The night continued like this however, Korra did finally add to their conversations. She noticed that the waiters only brought food and never asked what they wanted, it was like they already knew.

"So Korra, I hope you don't take offense to this but," Jin paused, "Your name is very clearly Water Tribe and you are dressed in a traditional manner that belongs to the Southern Water Tribe. How are you a Firebender?" Korra had been eating noodles when Jin had asked this. She almost spit them out. She had been hoping that no one would ask this question. Tahno and Ming didn't know she was the avatar. She hadn't told them yet and she was sure just casually saying it after a match over dinner wouldn't go down so well.

"Well you see," Korra started to say. She looked away from Sia and Jin towards the entrance of he restaurant. Something caught her eye just outside on the street. Her heart dropped and she suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. Just outside she could see very recognizable white and furry paws and next to them the bottom of a man dressed in red and yellow.

'Oh, I am so screwed. Spirits, Yue, please just make me disappear,' she thought. Tenzin was just outside the restaurant and so was Naga. Jin and Sia had her blocked in so she couldn't stand up and go to the door before Tenzin might walk though.

When Tenzin entered Narook's Noodlery the entire bar fell silent. Tenzin was a famous councilmen and the only Airbending Master. All the citizens of Republic City recognized him. There had to be a good reason he was in a bar this late at night. Korra tried her best to sink into the seats and avoid Tenzin.

"Councilmen Tenzin," one of the workers started, "Is there something I can help you with?" Tenzin turned to him.

"I'm just here to escort the Avatar back to Air Temple Island," he turned to the back of restaurant and looked at Korra, "It is time for her to leave."

* * *

**AN:** Now I will proceed to apologize for taking so long, shoot holes in my story, and thank everyone for their amazing reviews, favorites, and alerts.

So first off. I am sorry this took so long. I wanted to get this chapter up sooner but I can say that college ate up all my free time. Finals are next week so, yeah. I will be busy. Then I will be off to Dallas for until the 7th of July so... yeah I can't update to quickly.

Second, I know that the uniforms are not "tied on with guards with pants and a shirt" but it made for some great Tahorra fluff. Plus if you watch the second episode you can see Mako slipping his arm guard on. Then later in episode five Bolin's uniform makes it look as though the guards are attached to the uniform. So I'm just shooting holes in my story.

In the first chapter Tahno and Ming didn't have time for her to change properly so they just threw on the uniform and lets just say all the guards had to be tied on. Plus I am sure that Tahno would enjoy undressing the avatar... even if she still had more clothes on underneath.

Third, you guys are amazing! I wasn't expecting that much feedback or update encouragements but, wow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't judge me until you know me. Don't underestimate me until you challenge me. And don't talk about me until you talk to me!_

**_~Unknown_**

* * *

Over the years Tahno and his teammates had spent a lot of time at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. They celebrated all their victories and even the few times that they had lost during their early time as a team. The place had always felt like home, it was alive, fun, and seemed to have a personality. But tonight it was different. For the first time the place was cold and empty. Not due to a lack of people, but from a single person that had walked through the door.

Councilmen Tenzin, the only airbending master in the world and the second son of Avatar Aang, had walked through the small entrance and disrupted the very life of the bar. He declared with a calm but smoldering voice that he was looking for the avatar. Just his presence before made the bar go silent and the news that the Avatar might be among them made the bar as quiet as a ghost town.

The day before Tahno remembered overhearing that the avatar had come to live in Republic City. However, he never found the time to actually listen to the radio or read the newspaper the last few days. His own personal life had taken up his free time and when he hadn't been dealing with that he had been with Ming and Shaozu training. He knew the avatar was from the Southern Water Tribe. But he didn't have the slightest clue what the avatar looked like.

Tahno watched as the councilmen walked to the back of the restaurant and he stopped in front of their table. He looked over at the girls. Jin and Sia seemed just as confused and shocked as he was by this. But Korra, the woman he had saved from security that night and in turn saved them from disqualification in their match, looked scared out of her mind like a small animal about to be caught in the jaws of a fearsome predator.

'There is just no way,' he thought to himself. But there was no denying the way Tenzin had locked onto Korra and walked over to her the moment after entering.

"Korra," his voice commanded, "It's time that we leave." Sia and Jin, their most loyal fans, parted and allowed Korra to wordlessly follow Tenzin out of the bar and off into the night. Korra the girl that had been cocky, confident, and quick tempered earlier that night was now as tame and harmless as a trained pet. As quickly as the life drained from the bar it retuned with a furry. Everyone was whispering, shouting, and talking amongst themselves.

The avatar had been there.

"Can you believe it?" Ming asked him, "That girl was the avatar." Ming was just as shocked as he was. Tahno didn't reply right away. In fact what Ming had said didn't even register in his mind for the longest time.

Tahno looked down at the delicious and appetizing food that had been placed before them. The aroma was divine but at that moment it could have smelled like soup culled from dumpsters. He wasn't that hungry anymore, even after their match. In a dull manner he pushed the bowl of hot noodles away from him and slouched back in the booth. He sighed and momentarily closed his eyes.

"What's eating you?" Ming's concerned voice brought him out of his brief moment.

Why did the news that she was the avatar scare him so much?

* * *

Outside the restaurant stood her best friend, Naga. The polar bear dog looked at her with remorse as if she knew that by finding Korra she would be betraying her master. Korra hadn't found the spirit to look Tenzin in the eye yet but instead she found comfort in embracing Naga. The dog whined and nuzzled her back as if apologizing. The touching moment between the two of them was cut short.

"Korra, let's go" Tenzin's voice cut through to her but she didn't want to face him. No, that was wrong. She didn't want to see the look of disappointment and anger on his face. She wanted her relationship with Tenzin to be different from her previous teachers. She wanted it to be like the kind of bond she had with Katara. But, from the way her airbending training was going and now this fiasco. That was never going to happen.

The three of them started walking down the dark streets of Republic City. A soft and cool breeze flowed through the streets from Yue Bay. She couldn't hear the water so they must be far away from the Bay. Republic City was said to be a beautiful city during the day but it was, in Korra's mind even more so at night. The lights shined off the metal buildings. This place was too beautiful to harbor criminals like the ones she had seen yesterday.

"Korra," he grabbed her shoulder and made her turn towards him, "Do you have any idea how worried I was? Republic City is a dangerous place I thought."

She suddenly found her spark again and she cut Tenzin off, "What? It's not like I can't handle myself Tenzin. I'm the Avatar," she shouted at him.

"You're a child, Korra," he proclaimed loudly and she jumped back slightly from Tenzin, "You need to be protected and kept safe."

Her anger flared up and she shouted, "Protect me from who exactly?" She looked at Tenzin expecting an answer but in response he just let out a loud sigh and shook his head.

"There are things you just don't understand yet Korra," he said quietly.

And to herself she added, 'I would if you didn't keep me so sheltered.'

The winding streets of the city vanished and Yue Bay opened up before them. At the harbor the boat the Air Nomads used was tied up, waiting for the two of them. Tenzin and Korra didn't speak for the entire boat ride or during the trip back to the dormitories. Korra didn't find the energy to change her clothes she just wanted to lie in bed. Her mind was in a whirlwind from the past few hours that she hardly noticed the moonlit night being chased away by the calming dawn. That was until she heard a soft knock on the doors to her room did she snap out of her daze.

The morning was here and she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

She groaned, sat up, clutched her head despair, and said like she was going to die, "Mornings are evil," with a few seconds to pause between each word.

"Korra, wake up," it was Pema's sweet voice, "breakfast will be in a few minutes." She grunted which by now she was sure Pema understood and an, "okay, I'll be there." Slowly, she pulled herself out of bed and started to get dressed for her airbending training.

She pulled the warm orange and red clothes from a drawer in her room and huffed. She honestly didn't like wearing them. They were so light, bright, and well not her. She was much more used to thick fabrics, cold colors, and the familiar feeling of the pelts and furs on her clothes. Not to mention, in her normal outfit her shoulders and arms were mostly bare. She didn't like them to be covered.

She laid them out on her messy bed and for a moment she just glared at them. These clothes were so foreign to her. Just like everything else in Republic City. She felt something constrict in her chest and it was slowly spreading across her body. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to listen to Tenzin and his rules.

Why did she come to Republic City?

Was it to master Airbending?

Or was it something else?

She suddenly felt light headed and her knees gave out underneath her. She flopped onto the bed and curled up in the covers. Her airbender clothes were forgotten as they slid of the bed and onto the floor. She didn't even realize that she had fallen back asleep until a loud bang woke her.

Korra shot up faster than a water whip at the sound. In the doorway stood a very, very pissed looking Tenzin with a lovely shade of purple staining his face. If she though she was in trouble from last night this just added to her problems. However he walked over to her bedside and looked down at her not making a move. Tenzin looked down at her like she was a spoilt child; a child that needed to be taught how to behave and obey.

"Korra," Tenzin's voice had an edge to it that she had never heard before. Defiantly something that shouldn't have come from an Airbender maybe a Firebender or Earthbender but not Tenzin.

"Tenzin, well" Korra was stumbling with her words attempting to come up with a good answer for him, "umm, you see." Korra stopped and let out a sigh.

"I have been patient with you so far Korra," Tenzin lectured, "but even my patience can wear thin. These past few days I have given you the chance to redeem yourself to be but each time you have thrown it back in my face," Tenzin's voice snapped with a boiling rage.

"I can see now that you are a person that needs guidance and rules. I tried not to control everything and I think I have been reasonable," it was then that Korra cut in.

"You have tried not to control everything!" she shouted at him, "Ever since I got her you have criticized everything I have done! I can't even read the paper or listen to the radio with out your approval! What's next? I can't take a bite of rice without asking you first!" By the end of her rant she was out of breath and trembling.

The purple color from Tenzin's face was gone but he still had an edge to his voice, "No Korra. I will discuss these new rules with you so that you will understand them," he turned away from her and walked out of the room.

He paused at the door, "I want you dress and ready for training in less than an hour." He took one glance behind him at Korra. Then he shut the door and left her alone. Korra was still shaking from her outburst.

But she knew better than to cross Tenzin again and within the hour she found herself outside walking next to a silent Tenzin. They were heading to the beach. For what reason she didn't honestly know. Korra wordlessly continued to follow Tenzin but she did steal a glance at the bay. Something caught her eye.

A boat was docking at the harbor.

It wasn't everyday that someone visited Air Temple Island unannounced.

She heard Tenzin sigh next to her, "Looks like we have a visitor. Our discussion will have to wait until this is taken care of. For now lets see who it is." Korra wasn't sure if she should thank this person or be more worried that Tenzin will have more time to think about her punishment.

* * *

**AN:** I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I won't bore you guys with all the little details about it. Just that I am very sorry for making you guys wait so long for the next chapter.

I know not much happened her but I will promise more Tahno and Korra interactions in the future. Plus the plot will start to get heavy and serious soon. She has yet to hear about Amon, met Bolin and Mako, and all that jazz. We have yet to learn what happened to the previous fire bender. His story will be told.

Oh yeah on another note:

"..."

Those are my pet peeves. Also on that topic:

Bang! Crack! Boom!

Are on the list too. They are not wrong but when I look at my writing they are an eye sore to me so, personally, I don't use them. And that is my choice.

I promise I won't take that long with the next chapter but next week is Tahorra Week and I am writing up my stories for that. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys. I love reading them.


End file.
